It All Started at Sectionals
by aedy
Summary: They really hadn't seen it coming.


**Title**: It All Started at Sectional  
**Summary**: _They really hadn't seen it coming. _**  
Characters**: Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry **  
Genre**: Romance **  
Warnings**: un-betaed **  
Pairing**: Rachel/Blaine  
**Rating**: PG **  
Words Count**: 2217 **  
A/N**: I'm seriously in love with this pairing so I had to write something for it. Now I'm planning on writing even more with them and a sequel for this, maybe a long chaptered story. I'm still working on my ideas for a Blaine/Karofsky story, so when I will have time, I will write more Rachel/Blaine stories.

**It All Started at Sectionals**

The first time Rachel saw Blaine while she was talking with Kurt at Sectionals, she didn't really pay attention to him. She saw the cute smile he gave her before dragging Kurt away, but never really thought about him. There was Finn and Puck and glee club and she wasn't looking for other complications.

Then the Warblers sang "Hey Soul Sister" and Rachel noticed that Blaine was the star of Dalton's glee club just like she was the star of New Directions and for a brief moment, she found herself thinking that it would have been awesome to get to know him. He seemed kind of cool.

After Sectionals things got complicated with all the Finn drama and finally understanding that perhaps, their story was over for good. But Rachel had always been tenacious, so she wasn't ready to give Finn up. She tried and tried to make him see that they were meant to be together. Getting back with Finn, was all she could talk about with Mercedes and Kurt. She just didn't know how to stop thinking about the boy she loved.

In the meantime, Kurt got closer to Blaine and consequently, the Kurt-Mercedes-Rachel time turned into the Kurt-Mercedes-Rachel-Blaine time and the more Rachel got to know the Warblers' star, the more she liked him. Even if it was in a completely platonic way because she was in love with Finn and he was gay and Kurt had a crush on him.

But Blaine's soft smiles and flirty attitude, were something that Rachel liked too much to stop to think about being gay or in love.

They never discussed glee clubs because they were on the opposite team, but they talked about music when Kurt would start talking fashion with Mercedes and the more time they spent together, the more Rachel found out just how compatible they truly were.

But there was still Finn in her heart and she started talking about him even with Blaine who always looked at her when she spoke and nodded at the right time and smiled and paid attention making her feel like for once, she wasn't being annoying.

"I hope he realizes that, you know, if he and I were still together, I could make him feel a lot better you know?"

Blaine frowns a little but before he could say anything Kurt says, "Let it go, Rachel."

Rachel sighs heavily and looks back at Blaine. "I... I just wish there was some way we could help, that's all."

"Wait, the whole team quit?"

"Everybody not in glee and you can't play football with five guys, one of whose is in a wheelchair," Mercedes answers.

"And coach Beiste put up a sign-sheet for people to join. I think they will take anyone at this point."

Blaine looks at her then. "Well, the good news is that you actually only need four more guys."

Rachel wonders if there's something Blaine doesn't know, then, she finds herself thinking about how confident he looks and smiles.

"High school regulations allow you to play a couple of guys short if you want to. But if they figure out a way to make it work, you can bet that we'll definitely be there to cheer them on." He looks at Kurt smiling and Rachel can feel herself getting excited as a plan starts to form in her mind.

She smiles brightly at Blaine while Kurt starts speaking again. It's one of those times when all she can see or hear is Blaine.

Thanks to Blaine, Rachel and Mercedes are able to help the guys win the game and after the game is done, Rachel sees Blaine on the bleachers smiling and jumping up and down. She can't help but laugh and wave at him. She feels incredibly happy when he waves back.

The sleep over Rachel has with Mercedes and Kurt, gives her enough self confidence to actually face Finn. She feels sorry for Kurt because Blaine is in love with another guy and she knows how that feels. Well, Mercedes too, and it's her speech (and well, Santana's game of revenge and Finn and Quinn exchanging looks all the time) that gives her the courage to go up to Finn and finally ask him to be honest with her.

She remembers that before Finn got in glee, all she was focused on was her career (still non-existent) and her dreams, and now, maybe it's time to get back to focus solely on herself. So she does what Rachel Berry does best. Asks for the truth and deals with it singing. By the end of Valentine's Day, she's able to think about being on her own without considering it a death sentence.

She goes at Breadstix because Kurt asked her to and the Warblers are there and Blaine is once again shining as the star of the performance. New Directions my hate that she gets all the solos, but sometimes they do have their shots at being at the center of attention, while being a Warblers, really is just playing Blaine's shadow. She's quite happy to see that there's someone as dedicated as she is but without being as annoying as she is about it.

With Regionals coming up, New Directions rehears every day and Rachel gets to spend little to no time with Kurt and Blaine. When Puck asks her to use her house to host a little party, she really wasn't thinking that it may turn into a chance to spend sometime with Blaine but it turns out that that's what happens.

She greets him with a bright smile and suddenly regrets the awful dress she's wearing. "Blaine! I wasn't expecting you guys."

"I'm totally off the clock right now, Rachel. I'm not a Warbler, I'm just Blaine. I'm not even wearing my uniform."

Rachel nods and takes his jacket. She's feeling even more nervous about the party than she was before. Suddenly, she has a flashback to the whole Jesse's thing, but then shakes her head and picks Blaine's jacket to go hung it. '_It's not like it could ever happen anyway_,' she reminds herself.

At first the party is boring, she's Rachel Berry and doesn't even know how a party is supposed to be like and maybe she should just relax and try to change her boring self. So she lets Noah break in her fathers' liquor cabinet and lets lose.

It's hard not to wander over to Finn at first, because they always had a connection and she will always love him because he was her first love. But Finn is back at being the douche of last year and so she decides to be unpredictable, to be wild and be different. When she announces that they're going to play Spin the Bottle, she surely wasn't thinking that what she never even had the courage to fantasizes about is going to happen, or that she should really, really thank Noah for the amazing idea of putting out the alcohol.

The thing starts as nothing serious because really, they're completely drunk and they're both laughing at the absurdity of what is going to happen. But then, just like it would happen in one of those songs Rachel loves so much, everything changes in a matter of a moment.

Their lips touch and a spark ignite them.

She was joking, and completely drunk, when she said that she was going to rock his world, but Blaine feels like it's literally happening. She grabs him by the shirt and yanks him forward and when their lips meet, he's seeing fireworks going up in the sky like it's the 4th of July. He's not sure when it changes because when they start the kiss they're both still laughing, but suddenly, their lips are moving together and Blaine is fairly sure that he's enjoying this way too much for actually being gay.

They parts for a moment and then he puts his hands in Rachel's hair to keep her in place and they start kissing again. It's so hard to pull away in the end, that they both kept staring at each other before the drunkenness takes them over again after that moment of lucidity.

"Your face, tastes awesome," she whispers, a breath away from his lips and Blaine still can't make himself look away. And then Rachel collapses into laughter.

And even if Rachel did dream about singing together with Blaine because really, they're both too much talented not to do a duet, when it actually happens, she's so in tune with him, that she's seriously thinking about getting Blaine to transfer to McKinley so they could sing together all the time.

They would seriously rock at Regionals with a performance like that.

The party goes on, and Rachel keeps kissing Blaine all night long until Finn and Kurt come to drag him away.

The next week passes in a blur. Blaine is confused about what he's feeling because he so wasn't expecting to like the kiss or keep thinking about Rachel, but it's happening. Rachel, on the other hand, is once again hung up on a guy. That kiss rocked her world, and singing together with him was magnificent and now she wants to see him again.

So she gets her courage up and calls him, and feels unbelievable nervous as she waits for him to pick up.

"_Hey Rachel, Kurt and I were just talking about you._"

"You're such a cutie pie with your blazer and your pants." And she's so embarrassed for actually having said that. "So," she lets herself fall on the bed and sighs. "I have a question for you. I wanted to know if maybe you'd like to go out... with me... as... as in a... a date?"

"_Yeah"_

She smiles brightly. "What do you say to go out tomorrow?"

"_Yeah, alright, I'll see you then_."

"Bye."

"_Ok, bye."_

* * *

The date goes amazingly well. They meet at the Revival Theater to see "Love Story" because they love old movies. Rachel thought that they were going to kiss at some point, but everything is so perfect and they have so much to talk about, that they feel comfortable and happy even without making out.

Now Kurt is upset with her (Rachel hasn't been on the receiving end of Kurt's bitchiness in a while and she had almost forgot just how much of a bitch the boy really is) because it's Finn all over again but Rachel wants to see if it could actually works and despite what Kurt thinks, she really believes that her and Blaine have chemistry.

And she's also quite confident in the fact that kissing Blaine while being 100% sober, is going to work out just as well.

While waiting for Blaine to show up at the coffee place, she's so excited about kissing Blaine again, that doesn't even pay attention to all the times Kurt repeats that it's a bad idea or that it's never going to work. And it's not like she's in love with the guy, so even if it turns out to be all a mistake and the spark isn't there anymore, who cares? She got over Finn breaking up with her and getting back together with Quinn and she'll be able to get over not being Blaine's type.

Of course, she has started fantasizing about their children, but whatever... she's Rachel Berry. The same Rachel Berry that made calendars with her and Finn's faces before even getting together with the boy.

Blaine arrives and Rachel takes a deep breath. "Ok... wish me luck." She doesn't wait for Kurt to say anything but gets up from her seat and, with a new found resolution, walks up to Blaine.

He smiles as soon as he sees her and Rachel smiles right back. "Hey Rachel, what's going on?"

She gets up on her tiptoes and kisses him. Blaine closes his eyes and lets the girl have her way. He doesn't even think about pulling away or stopping her, because he's actually enjoying it and he never thought that kissing her while sober would have the same effect even though he had loved their date.

Finally, Rachel pulls back smiling and looks up at Blaine all dreamy-eyed.

"Yep." He trails off for a moment, smiling widely and Rachel holds her breath for a moment. "I'm bi." Then he leans forward again and this time it's him who starts the kiss.

Rachel is doing an internal victory dance but soon enough, all she can feel is Blaine's arms around her waist and his lips moving softly against her. He's not complicated like Finn and maybe they will never get to be in love like she was with Finn, but right in that moment, she doesn't want to think about it. She feels happy and light and when they pull away to breath, Blaine is looking at her kind of awed like he did at the party and she doesn't even remember Finn.

"Would you like to have a coffee?"

She slides her arm through his and nods vigorously. "I'd love to."


End file.
